


Snake in the Fire

by Hufflepup_Productions



Series: Ink-tober 2019 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fire, Fitting In, Fluff, Friendship with romantic leanings, Gen, I can't see him just given up on the other two with enough time, Light-Hearted, Patton tried so hard for Virgil, look I just have feelings about the dark sides fitting in with the light sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepup_Productions/pseuds/Hufflepup_Productions
Summary: Patton wants Deceit to get to know the other Light Sides, believing that there is good in all of the sides and what better way to get to know each other then a fun little bonfire. But Deceit isn't so sure the other sides are as keen on letting him join as Patton is.





	Snake in the Fire

“Patton, I don’t do good in the cold.”

Patton tugged on the man’s gloved hand, pulling him along, out of the house. “Come on! It isn’t that chilly out and they are going to have a bonfire going! You can spend all night next to it”

The man pulled him to a stop, nervousness clear in his eyes. “They who, Patton?”

“Roman, Logan, and Virgil.” He smiled.

Deceit quickly pulled away from Patton. “No. You know very well that they won’t want me to join in on your festivities.” He fixed his glove and adjusted his hat, taking a couple of steps back, trying to not look at the pout forming on the moral side’s face, knowing if he did he would cave.

“Dee!” Patton tried to grab him but the other side was already almost inside the house. Patton watched the door close behind him and sighed, looking down. He didn’t want to force Deceit to spend time with the group if he didn’t want to. He kicked a pebble down the path as he made his way to the beach Roman had created for them to have a bonfire on.

“Hey Padre! We were wondering what was taking you so long.” Roman called as he came into view.

Patton flashed a bright smile. “Sorry, I just couldn’t decide which chocolate to bring for s’mores!” He held up a bag with several different chocolates inside. He sat down next to Virgil, who watched him silently. Patton didn’t look at him. Virgil had been the only one Patton had told about trying to bring Deceit to meet the others on...friendlier terms.

Patton started making s’mores, silent, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. After a few minutes, Virgil opened his mouth to speak. “Pat...where is h-” Patton quickly shoved a molten s’more into his mouth to quiet him. Virgil gave him a look and Patton gave him a small shrug, eyes sad. He didn’t push it though and just sat next to his friend, staring into the fire as Roman tried to regale them with a story of his latest adventure in the Imagination.

When the night had ended and the four sides were back inside the mind palace, Virgil waited until he knew Patton was asleep before slipping out of his room and going to where the Dark Sides stayed. He knocked on Deceit’s door and waited.

The door opened slowly and Virgil just raised an eyebrow, arms crossed. Decit looked surprised for a moment before standing aside to let the anxious side in. “Please don’t come in Virgil.” He muttered. Virgil rolled his eyes and walked in.

“Drop the act, Dee, no twisted words please.” He turned to face him. “Why did you turn down Pat’s invitation to come to the bonfire?”

“Simple.” The man ran a finger over the scales on his nose. “You and the others didn’t want me there.”

“I don’t care if you’re the-”

“I know when you are lying.” The man reminded him.

Virgil huffed in annoyance. “Whatever. Pat wanted you there and he told me so that I would be prepared. He is trying with you, like he did with me. Patton is a good guy and actually wants us all to get along. Not just for Thomas but because he actually sees good in people like you and me.” Deceit looked at him “There is going to be another bonfire same time next week. Patton won’t ask you again since he thinks you don’t want to try.”

Dark eyes met dark eyes. “I know that isn’t the case, Dee. I know you want to fit in just as much as I did. You can lie to the others, you can even lie to yourself...but just like you know when someone lies, I know when someone is anxious about things. And you are one big ball of anxious thoughts about always being hated.”

Deceit said nothing as Virgil moved past to leave. He paused at the door and looked at the other. “As for that other bit...Patton only sees the good that is there, not faked goodness so... you won’t know unless you actually let yourself be honest.”

And with that, he closed the door behind him as he left and went back to his own room. Deceit stared at the closed door, chewing his lip.

-XxX-

He could hear the laughter coming from the four light sides as he looked at the beach, the warm firelight, casting a glow over them that made the scene look both welcoming and terrifying. Or maybe that was just his own mind. He chewed his lip and turned to go but thought of Virgil’s words and he turned around again.

He froze in place when he found four sets of eyes on him; one set impressed, one cautious, one hesitant and one extremely happy and proud. He swallowed hard as Patton got up and bounded over, every ounce the happy puppy that he had dressed as for Halloween.

“You came! That’s so great!” He took his hands and pulled him over to the fire. “Dee, you know everyone. Virgil, Logan, Roman.” He pointed to each of the other sides as though they didn’t all come from the same person. Deceit gave them each a nod.

“It’s an absolute pleasure.” He said softly, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Virgil gave him a look as Patton seemed to drop a little. Deceit looked between them and sighed. “I’m sorry, I am letting my nerves speak for me. It is nice to be here.” He said softer. Patton smiled at him and pulled him to sit down.

“Logan was just telling us about the stars.” He pointed up to where Logan, with Roman’s help, had decorated the mindscape with stars. Deceit looked up, eyes going wide. Is this what the Light Sides used their powers for? To create the outside world inside their mental world.

He felt a gentle squeeze on his knee. “Want a s’more?” Patton offered the treat with a smile. Deceit took it and looked back down as Logan started talking again, explaining the lore behind some of the stars above them.

Between the fire, and the warmth pressed against his side from the moral side, Deceit didn’t feel the autumn chill as he sat with the light sides, enjoying a night in their company.

**Author's Note:**

> Ink-tober day 7 - Fire - This one stumped me for a bit about how to write fire. But then I remembered there are good fires too. Like bonfires with s'mores and apple cider and hot chocolate.
> 
> Hope ya'll liked this one. See you in the next fic.
> 
> (Yes, this is an if you squint there is Deceit/Patton fic.)


End file.
